


Party Planning

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the end of "What's My Line Part 2" and the start of "Surprise". Spike is suffering from post-organ injuries, and Drusilla needs entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Planning

The squeak of a pair of wheels echoed around the abandoned factory. In the dim light it was difficult to see where it was coming from, but a sweet voice rose to accompany it.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round…"

A restrained snarl chimed in, out of key. "Dru, love, give it a rest will you? I know the wheels make a nice squeaky noise, but I'm bloody fed up with it!"

"Miss Edith's jealous. She wants to play at hospitals too and you've got all the bandages. I need to cheer her up."

"Dru, just for once will you tell that bleeding doll to piss off? I need cheering up too, you know."

Drusilla pouted. "I don't like this game any more. You're not being kind to me."

Well try a different game. You've enough toys around now after all. What about that one over there?"

There was a faint groan from the foot of the bed. In an instant Dru reached over and hauled the hapless wheelchair-owner to her feet. "I've finished playing with this dolly now. You want her, my Spike? Look, press here and she squeaks"

"Pass her over, love. I think I could toy with a little something just now." Deftly he drained her, enjoying the weakening cries, then neatly snapping her neck. "Throw her away for me now, sweet? I don't think I can manage that for myself yet."

With casual ease his beloved hefted the former food-package in one hand and threw the corpse towards the door. His words, however, had started another train of thought.

"I need more friends to play with. You just lie on that bed and grumble, and we don't think that's fun, do we Miss Edith?"

"It wasn't my bloody choice exactly, was it, now? Sodding Slayer and her tame vampire. Everything we've tried to do since we got here she's been in the way. Her and Goody Hair-Gel."

"You're always talking about her now, Spike. It's boring. I think you care more about her than you do about me. "

"What? Of all the crackpot things you've said, that has to be the craziest. She's a Slayer, Dru. Enemy of our kind and all that. Why in a million years would I care about her, other than wanting her jugular under my fangs?" Carefully Spike rolled onto his side and smiled enticingly, his tongue just behind his teeth, his scarred eyebrow raised slightly. "Come on, princess. Cheer up for me, huh? Just a little?"

"I want my party. You promised me a party when I was well. I'm well now."

There were odd overtones of pity and patience in the vampire's response. "Yes, my sweet, dark lady. But I'm not well. Give me a day or so, right? It takes a while when a Slayer's thrown a flaming organ on top of a guy, you know."

"You said." Pouting.

"Pet, pet, you shall have your party. But why here? This place is just not good for us. Let me get back on my feet and we can be off. Why not the East Coast? New York was good to us before. Or Washington."

"Don't like it there. Not nice men."

"Too right. Even the evil dead have to have some standards."

"I don't want to go anywhere else. Miss Edith likes it here. I like it here. Let me send the invitations, my Spike? We'll have a lovely time. And some special presents. I have such an exciting idea." The dark face came alight suddenly, a look of pure mischief flashing across it.

An answering expression illuminated the face of her mate. "Your little Lego kit? It might be worth trying – and this bleeding town is asking for it good and proper. Dalton! Come here. My princess wants to send out some invitations. Get her something special to write them on. Flayed human skin would do it. Your own if necessary. Just get it."

The minion in the corner snapped to attention and rushed from the room. Another master-plan was set in motion. "There you are, pet. You want to take over the world, we'll get it done. The pieces will be here before you know it."

Crooning with pleasure, she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, tracing a sharp, blood-red nail under the edge of his shirt. "My Spike is so good to me. You shout so loudly when you threaten. Would you do that to me?"

"Only if you ask me to love. Shouting's not what I want to do to you just now. Just let me get the use of my legs back and I'll show you." His hungry lips and tongue traced their way up her throat, his hands gripping her skull fiercely.

"You really sure you want to stay here though, love? That Slayer…"

More pouts. "You think of her too much, Spike. She's in the air around you now."

"What? No." Disgusted, he shook Dru violently. She giggled in delight and he snapped into game face to worry at her neck some more. "You are all I ever need, my dark goddess. All I ever will need."

For a moment, before she surrendered to his clever lips and mobile hands, an onlooker might have seen a strange expression cross her face. Loss, sadness, resignation were fighting to dominate. But the future could take care of itself, and Spike, unable to lose himself in her yet, could still take care of her needs very satisfactorily.


End file.
